Zero's Sunshine
by ninjanervana
Summary: One-Shot. A look at Yuuki comforting a young Zero. Major fluff


I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters

* * *

><p>Yuuki knocked quietly at Zero's door, a cup of tea in her little hands. Zero had only moved into the house with her and the Chairman a few days before. She could still remember how he looked when the Chairman had brought him home. Covered in blood, his eyes wide with pain and fear, but mostly anger. Yuuki had tended to him gently, cleaning the blood from his skin and wrapping his wounds gently. "Zero-chan?" Yuuki said softly, knocking again. "You didn't come down to dinner so I brought you some tea." Yuuki opened the door slowly, looking at the empty bed. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, finding Zero sitting on the floor near his dresser. "Zero!" Yuuki shouted, dropping the cup of tea and running to his side.<p>

"I can still feel her," Zero said softly, his fingers clawing at his neck. Blood dripped slowly down his neck as his nails dug in deeper, trying to dig away the imaginary feeling. "I can still feel her disgusting mouth on my neck. I won't go away."

"No Zero-chan," Yuuki said worriedly, pulling his hand away from his neck. "There's nothing there anymore Zero; you don't have to do that." Yuuki grabbed his other hand quickly as he reached up to his neck, holding both of his hands in her little ones. "I know Zero has been hurt by a bad vampire, but Zero won't be hurt here. The bad vampire isn't here; Zero is safe."

Zero looked down at her small pale hands, her gentle fingers caressing his blood covered ones as she tried to soothe her. "No, she will be back and I will kill her. I will kill her for everything she has taken from me. I will have my revenge. But I can't get rid of her taint," he said softly, trying to pull his hands out of Yuuki's. He was slightly surprised by the strength of her grip for someone who looked so small.

"No, Yuuki won't let Zero hurt himself," she said, a look of determination in her eyes. "Yuuki will protect Zero." Yuuki stood up, pulling Zero to his feet and dragged him into the private bathroom. Zero leaned against the door as Yuuki tumbled through the medicine cabinet. "Got it!" she said excitedly, holding up the first aid kit. Yuuki kneeled between his legs, opening a pack of gauze.

"What are you doing?" Zero asked as Yuuki gently rubbed ointment on his scratches.

"Yuuki is taking care of Zero, like she said."

"Why?" Zero asked, looking up at Yuuki, his eyes full of confusion.

Yuuki smiled at him, slowly wrapping the bandages around his neck. "Because Yuuki cares about Zero. Yuuki doesn't want anything to happen to Zero; Yuuki wants Zero to stay with her and the Chairman, to be happy here."

Zero opened his mouth, but no sound came out. What could he say to this sweet, gentle girl? That Yuuki barely knows him, how can she care for him? That he doesn't know if he wants to stay here? But saying these things would only upset her. And that was the one thing he didn't want to do. So instead he stayed quiet, enjoying the feeling of her soft fingertips on his skin, his eyes closing slowly.

"All done Zero," Yuuki said softly, brushing the silver hair from his eyes.

"Thank you," he said softly, getting up.

"Come with me." Yuuki took his hand in hers, no longer covered in blood and led him down the hall to her room.

"Why am I in here?" Zero asked, looking around at Yuuki's pink bedroom.

"Zero should stay with Yuuki tonight; he shouldn't be alone."

"I'm fine," Zero replied, turning to leave.

"Zero is not fine," Yuuki replied, grabbing his hand. "Zero is staying." Yuuki dragged him over to her bed, pushing him to lay down as she sat on the bed near him. Yuuki put Zero's head on her lap, covering him with her blanket. Zero's hand stretched up to the left side of his neck where Yuuki had bandaged it.

"Yuuki, you don't need to do this," Zero said softly, his heart torn between pushing her away and pulling her closer. Yuuki laid her hand on Zero's neck, covering the bandage.

"Yuuki wants to do this; she wants to take care of Zero." She began to stroke his silver hair slowly, enjoying the soft feel of it.

Zero sighed softly, relaxing as Yuuki ran her fingers through his hair. Something about Yuuki was just so…relaxing. _'No it's not something about Yuuki that's relaxing,'_ he thought. _'It's everything about her that's relaxing. Her gentle touch, her soft voice, her caring eyes, her light vanilla scent, her happy smile. She was like a warm, sunny day bringing happiness to everyone.' _His eyes drifted closed slowly, the exhaustion of the day overwhelming him. Between not eating all day and losing blood from tearing at his neck, all Zero wanted to do was sleep. He rolled onto his side, wrapping an arm around Yuuki's slim waist, allowing her scent to envelope him in its safety.

Yuuki's hand paused in his hair for a moment, surprised by Zero's actions. "Rest Zero-chan," she said softly, kissing his head. She began to sing softly as Zero's breathing began to slow down.

"_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You never know that sunshine I love you_

_So please don't take my sunshine away." _

Zero smiled slightly as Yuuki sang softly. _'Sunshine. That described Yuuki perfectly. His sunshine,' _he thought as he drifted to sleep.


End file.
